The Price To Pay
by Timebird
Summary: Die verzweifelte Situation, in der sich Christine, Raoul und der Perser während des Leroux'schen Finale befinden, veranlasst Christine dazu eine Entscheidung zu treffen.
1. Vorwort

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

es ist schon einige Monate her, seitdem ich diese Geschichte angefangen habe zu schreiben. Ich kam auch nicht weit bis ich dachte, das kannst Du so nicht bringen. Dann tat sich lange Zeit gar nichts, bis ich abermals das Musical besuchte. Das gab mir neuen Elan die Geschichte etwas anders als geplant weiterzuschreiben.

Dennoch zwischendurch plagten mich immer wieder Zweifel, ob ich die Story tatsächlich posten sollte und zwar nicht weil ich sie persönlich schlecht finde, sondern weil meine Christine stellenweise einfach OOC ist, so wie sie an einigen Stellen handelt, würde sie einfach nicht handeln. Das weiß ich selbst und wer das so nicht akzeptieren kann, der sollte diese Geschichte vielleicht lieber nicht lesen.

Ganz lieben Dank an KendraPendragon, die mir oft weitergeholfen hat, wenn mir die Worte fehlten ;-).

Über ein paar nette Reviews würde ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen.

Die Geschichte ist auch bereits komplett fertig online gestellt, weil ich der Meinung bin, Smutlet-Stories sollte man in einem Rutsch lesen können. 

Zum Schluss:

ACHTUNG: Warnung an alle Soft-PdO-Phans. Diese Geschichte beinhaltet Sex-Szenen mit Leroux-Erik, wer das nicht verkraftet, sollte ganz schnell wegklicken und sich eine Story mit Sonnenbrand-Erik zu Gemüte führen hähä.


	2. The Price To Pay

Christine schluchzt, versucht es aber so gut es geht vor Erik, der gerade zurückgekehrt ist, zu verbergen. Ihr Herz rast. Er weiß jetzt, dass sich Raoul und jener Fremde hinter der Mauer befinden, und sie weiß, was sich hinter jener Mauer verbirgt, das Phantom hat es ihr gezeigt. Sie hatte es nicht ganz begriffen, aber die Art wie Erik über diesen geheimnisvollen Wald gesprochen hatte, sagte ihr, dass er nichts Gutes verheißen konnte. Raoul ist in diesem Wald, schießt es ihr wieder durch den Kopf, und das Scheusal hat irgendetwas in Gang gesetzt während es fort war, dessen ist sie sich sicher. Christine fällt auf, dass der Mensch Erik in ihrer Erinnerung zu verblassen beginnt. Bevor die Katastrophe ihren Lauf nahm, war sie sich sicher, dass neben Mitleid für Erik eine Art Zuneigung entstanden ist. Sie wagt nicht, es Liebe zu nennen, jetzt nicht mehr, erkennt aber im selben Augenblick, dass es eben genau das gewesen sein muss, sie es nur nicht benennen konnte. Diese späte Erkenntnis schmerzt beinahe noch mehr als jetzt vollkommen hilflos seinen Launen ausgeliefert zu sein. Er ist das Phantom, von Erik und dem Engel der Musik ist nichts übrig geblieben. Er hat sie im Louie-Philippe-Zimmer an einen Stuhl gefesselt, weil sie sein Säckchen geklaut hat, das Säckchen, das Raouls Freiheit barg. Nun ist sie unfähig sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, es gibt keine Möglickeit mehr Raoul zu helfen. Sie versucht sich zu konzentrieren, aber ihr Kopf ist leer. Sie ist so müde, so erschöpft von alledem, was heute passiert ist...

"Konzentrier Dich, Christine!" ,befiehlt sie sich selbst, aber Trauer und Enttäuschung wiegen schwerer als alle klaren Gedanken. Krampfhaft versucht sie die Tränen zurückzuhalten, so dass ihr Hals schmerzt. Sie kann immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, was geschehen ist. Erik zwingt sie zur Hochzeit mit ihm und wenn sie ablehnt, sterben Raoul und der Fremde.

"Was für ein naives Kind Du doch warst" ,verflucht sie sich selbst, "blind bist Du einem Fremden freiwillig in die Falle gefolgt. Du verdienst es nicht anders als hier zu sitzen!"

Der rauhe Strick an ihren Händen hat zu scheuern begonnen, weil sie immer wieder versucht hat, sich herauszuwinden, und plötzlich kommt ihr die Erkenntnis: Alles, was Erik will, ist sie, sonst nichts. Das alles hier geschieht nur ihretwegen, also ist sie verantwortlich für diese Situation und den Ausgang dieser. Sie kann ihm nicht geben, was er verlangt, jetzt nicht mehr, wären die Umstände andere gewesen, vielleicht...Aber seine Liebe zu ihr hat ihn zu eiskalter Berechnung und Gewalt getrieben, wie könnte sie mit einem solchen Mann ihr Leben verbringen? Hatte sie vorher denn mit diesem Gedanken gespielt? Die Sehnsucht und der heimliche Wunsch waren da gewesen, und jetzt, da sie so klar auf alles blicken kann, was zurückliegt, während die Gegenwart um sie herum verschwimmt, ist sie sicher, dass auch ausreichend Liebe vorhanden gewesen wäre.

"Oh, Erik! Warum muss es auf diese Weise ein Ende haben?" , würde sie ihn am liebsten fragen, doch der Satz verlässt ihren Kopf nicht. Von Zeit zu Zeit hört sie das Wehklangen der beiden Männer im Nachbarraum, was sie stetig daran erinnert, wo sie sich derzeit befindet. Sie sollte ihn hassen, aber sie kann nicht, ein Teil von Erik muss noch immer dem Engel der Musik gehören, auch wenn dieser hinter dem Hass und der Trauer, die Erik so quälen und zu solchen Handlungen treiben, verborgen ist. Sie kommt sich lächerlich vor in dem Hochzeitskleid, dass Erik extra für sie hat anfertigen lassen. Aber er begehrt sie, das hat sie in seinen Augen gesehen. Aber nein, innerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf, sie kann ihm nicht geben, wonach er verlangt, und sie glaubt, dass auch er das im Stillen längst erkannt hat. Was bleibt also? Wenn ihr nicht bald etwas einfällt, wird die ganze Geschichte ohne ein gutes Ende ausgehen.

Ihr kommt eine Idee, so verdorben, dass das naive Mädchen in ihr entsetzt ist über das, was gerade in ihrem Kopf beginnt Formen anzunehmen. Vielleicht könnte sie ihm doch etwas geben, etwas, das ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit erlöst, denn sie hat Mitleid mit ihm, obwohl sie ihn verabscheuen sollte, und sie liebt ihn...irgendwo, irgendwie, tief in ihrem Herzen hat sie es immer gewusst. Ihr Plan erschreckt sie selbst, wie soll sie dabei vorgehen? Sie, die nur ein unschuldiges Kind ist und von der Liebe etwa soviel weiß wie ein Fisch vom Fliegen.

"Ach Raoul, ich tue es für Dich." , denkt sie sich.

"Aber Du möchtest es auch selbst." , betont eine ihr bisher fremde Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie möchte Erik trösten, sein vor Einsamkeit krankes Herz ein wenig heilen, ihm etwas schenken, was nur ihm gehören wird, was niemand nach ihm je wieder von ihr bekommen kann. Ob Raoul ihr verzeihen wird? Nicht von Bedeutung, nicht jetzt jedenfalls. Auch wenn sie es Erik aus Liebe schenken möchte, so sieht sie es doch nicht zuletzt als einzigen realistischen Ausweg aus der verzweifelten Situation. Sie fast den Entschluss, die Gedanken Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, obwohl ihr Herz so rast, dass sie glaubt, es müsse ihr jeden Moment aus der Brust springen. Aber wie soll sie beginnen? Sie hat doch keine Ahnung und nicht zuletzt bleibt das Problem an den Stuhl gefesselt zu sein.

"Er begehrt Dich, Christine. Lass ihn einfach wissen, dass Du ihn auch begehrst."

Sie atmet noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie leise ihre Stimme erhebt.

"Erik, meine Hände schmerzen so sehr. Kannst Du mich nicht losbinden?"

Er dreht sich zu ihr um, was immer er vorher getan hat, jetzt hat sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er kommt auf sie zu, er trägt keine Maske. Doch seine fremden Züge erschrecken sie nicht mehr. Gerade will sie abschweifen mit den Gedanken, doch ermahnt sie sich gleich ihre ihr eigens auferlegte Aufgaben nicht zu vergessen.

"Handle, Christine Daaé! Jetzt oder nie!"

Etwas schüchtern spreizt sie die Beine als er direkt vor ihr steht. Er senkt kurz den Blick, sucht aber gleich darauf ihre Augen. Er wirkt ein klein Wenig verwirrt, aber sie erkennt, dass er ihre Bewegung als zufällig abtut. Er umrundet sie halb bis er hinter ihr steht, er kniet sich nieder und nimmt ihre Hände in die seinen.

"Habe ich Dir wehgetan, Christine? Allein dafür verdiene ich den Tod."

Er erhebt sich und beginnt mit einem Messer die Fesseln ihrer Hände zu durchtrennen. Sie nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen und wendet ihr Gesicht dem seinen zu. Sie betrachtet ihn ein Weile, aber er blickt starr auf seine Aufgabe. Ob er überhaupt registriert, dass sie ihn ansieht?

"Vielleicht verdiene ich für das, was ihr Dir antat auch den Tod." , haucht sie, so verführerisch wie sie nur kann. Er sieht sie kurz an, erschrocken über ihre Worte.

"Wie kannst Du nur soetwas sagen, Christine?"

Sie antwortet nicht, weil sie es selbst nicht weiß. Endlich sind ihre Hände frei. Sie reibt sich mit der jeweils anderen Hand die Handgelenke, sie haben rötlich aufgescheuerte Wunden, der Schmerz existiert zwar, jedoch ist er weit weg. Erik kniet jetzt zu ihren Füßen, um das Seil an diesen zu durchtrennen. Soll sie ihn berühren? Sein struppiges fast farbloses Haar steht wirr nach allen Richtungen. Soll sie zärtlich darüber streicheln? Was würde dann geschehen? Sie hält den Atem an, während sie zaghaft ihre Hand hebt. Im nächsten Moment fährt sie mit den Finger ihrer rechten Hand durch sein Haar und obwohl es nicht so aussieht, ist es ganz weich. Erik weicht zurück und verletzt sie sogar oberhalb ihres linken Knöchels mit dem Messer, dass ein kleiner Schnitt anfängt zu bluten. Sie beißt die Zähne zusammen, um das Brennen fernzuhalten.

"Was soll das, Christine?" , er ist aufgestanden und hat sich ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt. Sie vermag seinen Ton nicht zu deuten.

"Erik, ich kann Dir nicht geben, was Du von mir verlangst..."

"Dann bleibt nur die andere Alternative, ich bin sicher, dass es Deinem Vicomte bereits sehr heiß geworden sein dürfte."

Auch ihr ist unsagbar heiß, aber triumphierend erkennt sie, dass Erik, während er diesen Satz spricht, zwar immer noch eiskalt, hart und bestimmend klingt, seine Stimme aber dennoch, wenn auch nur minimalst, ins Wanken geraten ist. Wie ein gut vorbereiteter Angreifer steht Erik mit dem Messer da. Christine erhebt sich, jetzt erst stellt sie fest, dass sie bereits vollends von dem Stuhl befreit ist. Sie bewegt sich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, hält aber inne als sie sieht, dass er wie zur Verteidigung das Messer hebt.

"Erik, ich kann Dir nicht _das _geben, was Du von mir verlangst, aber vielleicht etwas anderes."

In diesem Moment wirkt er misstrauisch und zum Angriff bereit. Augenblicklich ist sie sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr nicht vielleicht doch etwas antun würde. Sie muss riskieren noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen, denn wenn sie es nicht tut, ist ohnehin alles verloren. Sie möchte ihm so gerne zeigen, dass er ihr nicht mit dieser Abwehrhaltung gegenübertreten muss. Also gibt sie sich einen Ruck und geht auf ihn zu bis sie direkt vor ihm steht. Er senkt das Messer nicht und in seinen Augen blitzt es argwöhnisch. Sie ergreift die Hand, die die Waffe hält, und drückt sie sanft nach unten, während sie ihren Kopf näher zu seinem führt, kurz bevor sie ihre Augen schließt, sieht sie Eriks erschrockenes Gesicht, aber sie lässt sich dadurch nicht verunsichern, obwohl sie alles andere als überzeugt ist von dem, was sie vorhat. Der Kuss auf seine zu schmalen Lippen ist kalt, aber ganz anders als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hat. Zeit darüber nachzudenken hat sie allerdings kaum, denn Erik stößt sie unsanft von sich fort.

"Verdammt, Christine! Was tust Du da?" , er ist aufgebracht und schwankt irgendwo zwischen Agression, Überraschung und Ungläubigkeit. Sie sagt nichts, sondern hält es für klüger ihre Absichten mit einem zweiten Kuss zu verdeutlichen, sie glaubt, ihn so am ehesten davon überzeugen zu können, dass sie es ernst meint. Sie setzt erneut an und spürt ganz deutlich, wie sich alles in Erik gegen diesen Kuss zu wehren scheint, aber diesmal stößt er sie nicht zurück, sondern lässt es geschehen. Sie hat die Zeit für sie beide angehalten. Obwohl Erik einfach nur dasteht als wäre er aus Stein, ist es ein schöner Kuss. Christine hat die Augen abermals geschlossen und versucht ihr Wohlwollen auf ihn zu übertragen, was ihr letztlich aber nicht gelingt. Als sie von ihm ablässt und die Augen öffnet, sieht sie, dass ihm Tränen in den seinen stehen.

"Christine, was tust Du da?" , fragt er noch einmal, jedoch ist er viel unsicherer als beim ersten Mal. Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen klingt in seiner brüchigen Stimme mit, aber er ist nicht mehr wütend, er ist nur noch ein gebrochener Mann. Das Phantom der Oper ist tot, sie hat es getötet, gerade in diesem Moment als sie ihm zeigte, dass sie Liebe empfinden kann für den armen, unglücklichen Erik. Es ist als ob alle Härte, Hochmut und Stolz in diesem Augenblick von ihm abfallen. Übrig bleibt nur ein Mann, der in seinem Leben niemals Liebe erfahren durfte, der niemals auch nur einmal zärtlich berührt wurde. Diese Erkenntnis erlangt Christine erst jetzt und doch kann sie es nicht glauben. Es kann nicht sein, dass er so unerfahren ist wie sie. Und doch hat eine einzige Berührung von ihr, ein einziger Kuss ihn derartig aus der Fassung gebracht, dass sie nicht weiß, was sie als nächstes tun soll. Auch sie spürt jetzt Tränen in ihren Augen brennen, aus Mitleid zu ihm, in Ansätzen kann sie jetzt begreifen warum er so ist, wie er ist; warum er so handelt, wie er handelt. Sie streicht ihm ganz sacht über die Wange und hat schon Angst, dass er sie erneut zurückweisen wird, aber er tut es nicht. Er ergreift ihre Hand und bringt sie so dazu, dort zu verharren, wo sie gerade ist. Er weint, er schluchzt, hält ihr Hand fest als wäre sie das einzige auf Erden, was ihm geblieben ist und vielleicht ist das sogar so.

"Oh, Christine..." , seufzt er so herzzerreißend, dass auch sie die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten kann. Trotz allem empfindet sie diesen Moment als schön. Erik atmet tief ein und zwingt sich zur Beherrschung, dann lässt er ihre Hand los und wendet den Blick von ihr ab. Er schaut seitlich zu Boden und so ganz gelingt es ihm nicht, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dennoch sagt er:

"Du kannst gehen, Christine, Du und der Vicomte seid frei."

Sie traut ihren Ohren nicht. Mehr als einen harmlosen, unschuldigen Kuss hat es nicht gebraucht? Er lässt sie frei, sie könnte jetzt gehen, zusammen mit Raoul, die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und ein neues Leben mit ihm anfangen. Und doch würde sie niemals den armen, unglücklichen Erik vergessen, den sie einsam zurückgelassen hat.

"Danke, Erik..." , flüstert sie während sie sich in einer innigen Umarmung an ihn schmiegt, er erwidert sie nicht, er sagt nichts, doch als er sich schon von ihr losreißen und abwenden will, fügt sie hinzu:

"Stell es einfach nur ab."

Und er gehorcht ohne über ihre Worte nachzudenken, geht zur Wand und legt einen Schalter um. Stille. Einige Sekunden lang und dann die erschöpfte Stimme Raouls:

"Christine, was ist geschehen?" , er klingt besorgt von hinter der Wand. "Das Licht ist ausgegangen."

"Alles in Ordnung, Raoul." , und sie lügt nicht bei dieser Aussage. "Geht es Dir gut?"

"Mehr oder weniger, aber ich bin unverletzt."

"Was ist mit dem, der bei Dir war?"

"Mir fehlt nichts." , sagt eine von ausländisch klingendem Akzent geprägte Stimme.

Die beiden sind also wohl auf, das genügt erstmal zu wissen.

"Gedulde Dich noch eine Weile, Raoul..."

"Warum Christine, was ist passiert?" , er klingt äußerst besorgt.

Aber Christine antwortet nur geheimnisvoll:

"Ich zahle den Preis..."

Es ist schwer, aber Christine wird versuchen die beiden Männer temporär aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, obgleich Raoul immer wieder nachfragt, was geschehen ist. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit soll jetzt nur Erik gehören.

"Um den Ausgang aus dem Zauberwald zu öffnen muss ich in einen anderen Raum, Christine." , er wendet sich zum Gehen, er ist wieder ziemlich gefasst und hat ein Stück seiner Gleichgültigkeit zurückerlangt.

"Warte noch!" , ruft sie so bestimmend hinter ihm her, dass es sie selbst überrascht.

Er hält inne, dreht sich aber nicht um. Während sie auf dem Stuhl saß, hat sie eine Entscheidung getroffen: Sie wollte Erik glücklich sehen, bevor sie ihn für immer verlassen musste. Und sie allein ist der einzige Mensch auf Erden, der dieses Wunder vollbringen kann. Und sie wird es tun, selbst wenn er jetzt bereit ist, sie gehen zu lassen. Ja, sie ist wahnsinnig aufgeregt, jedoch kann sie die Neugierde nicht verleugnen, was sie noch bei ihm auszulösen vermag. Er ist stehengeblieben, aber er hat sich nicht umgedreht. Es muss jetzt geschehen, denkt sie und nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen. Sie geht auf ihn zu und weiß, dass er sich dessen bewusst ist. Er steht wie angewurzelt da, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie steht jetzt ganz dicht hinter ihm und kann seine Anspannung spüren. Er trägt einen eleganten Anzug in schwarz. Sie greift ihm vorsichtig über die Schultern und versucht seine Jacke abzustreifen, entgegenkommend streckt er beide Arme zu ihr. Als sie das Kleidungsstück in den Händen hält, dreht er sich zu ihr um und sucht in ihren Augen nach einer Erklärung für das, was sich gerade hier abspielt.

"Heute Nacht gehöre ich nur Dir, Erik." , ihr Herz rast, nachdem der Satz gesagt und ein drückendes Schweigen im Raum hängt. Sie sieht zu ihm auf, vielleicht auch weil sie ein Bisschen Angst hat vor seiner Reaktion, aber er bleibt ganz ruhig. Er löst sich von ihrem Blick und schaut in eine unbestimmte Ferne.

"Du musst das nicht tun, Christine." , ist das nächste, was er sagt als er ihr den Blick wieder zuwendet. Sie lächelt, schafft es aber nicht, ihn anzustecken. Seine Augen sind immer noch verhangen von Traurigkeit, Enttäuschung und auch Furcht, aber er hat verstanden, was sie ihm gesagt hat, deutlich und ohne Zweideutigkeit. Aber sie glaubt nicht, dass er erahnen kann, was wirklich ihre Absicht ist, sie weiß es ja selbst nicht ganz genau. Ohne zu überlegen nimmt sie ihn bei der Hand. Er scheint überrascht, aber lässt es geschehen und sie führt ihn dorthin, wo das große Bett steht, in dem sie vierzehn Tage die Nächte allein verbracht hat als er sie das erste Mal mit hinunter nahm. Sie setzt sich darauf, während Erik stehenbleibt. Er sieht fast so aus als hätte er Angst. Sie lässt seine Hand nicht los.

"Setz Dich zu mir, Erik." , bittet sie ihn.

"Wozu, Christine?"

Aber sie lächelt nur und wartet bis er ihrer Bitte schließlich unbeholfen nachkommt. Sie schmiegt sich an ihn, lässt ihren Kopf an seiner Brust ruhen und streichelt ihm zärtlich über die entstellte Wange. Sie fühlt, wie sehr er mit sich kämpft, wie sehr er sich beherrschen muss. Aber sie lässt nicht von ihm ab. Sie lauscht seinem Herzschlag, der wilder trommelt als die Hufe eines galoppierenden Pferdes. Sanft drückt sie ihn nach hinten, so dass er mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett liegt und sie tut es ihm nach und schmiegt sich gleich wieder an ihn, ihre linke Hand streichelt seinen Oberkörper durch das weiße Hemd hindurch, ganz behutsam. Erik starrt zur Decke, was Christine in anderer Situation schon fast amüsant gefunden hätte, aber auch sie ist aufgeregt und angespannt und ist sich unschlüssig über ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Sie hebt ihren Kopf und sieht ihn an.

"Erzähl mir eine Geschichte, Erik." , bittet sie ihn.

Ungläubig sieht er sie an und für einen kurzen Moment glaubt sie, er wolle einfach laut loslachen oder davonrennen, aber er verharrt an Ort und Stelle, nichts dergleichen passiert.

"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, hab keine Angst." , aufmunternd streicht sie ihm noch einmal über die Wange. Als er zu erzählen beginnt ist seine Stimme am heutigen Abend das erste Mal wieder so wie sie sie als Stimme ihres Engels kennt, weich und sanft und verführerisch, ohne dass er die Absicht hätte so zu klingen. Sie schließt die Augen und lauscht, während Erik ihr von der verbotenen Liebe zwischen Nachtigall und Rose erzählt. Er wird ruhiger, denkt sie, während wohlige Schauer über ihren Rücken jagen, denn scheinbar ohne dass er es gemerkt hat, hat er begonnen über ihren Rücken zu streicheln. Als er endet hört er abrubt damit auf und Stille beherrscht den Raum.

"Woher kennst Du diese Geschichte?" , fragt Christine, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

"Ein weiser alter Mann in Persien hat sie mir erzählt." , antwortet er ohne sie anzusehen.

"Sie ist wunderschön...Du bist soweit fort von Paris gewesen, überall in der Welt..."

Er antwortet nicht.

"Bin ich die erste Frau..." , platzt es ihr heraus und noch bevor sie den Satz beenden kann, beißt sie sich auf die Unterlippe um ihrer Stimme Einhalt zu gebieten.

"Die erste Frau? Ja, Christine. Wo immer mich mein Weg auch hinführte, es gab niemals jemanden, der mein Gesicht kannte und mich freiwillig berührte." , er klingt beinahe bitter belustigt während er das erzählt.

"Aber als Du klein warst, Deine Mutter..."

"Nein, Christine, nicht einmal die." , offenbar fällt es ihm sehr schwer darüber zu reden, denn seine Stimme ist ins Wanken geraten. Eine Welle von Zuneigung überrollt Christine und sie beginnt sein Gesicht, dass sie so sehr an einen Totenschädel erinnert, mit weichen Küssen zu überhäufen. Sie hat eine Aufgabe, diese Erkenntnis lässt sie ihre Scheu zurückstecken. Er packt sie an den Schulter und sucht in ihren Augen nach Erklärungen.

"Lass mich Dir zeigen, dass die Welt auch anders aussehen kann, heute Nacht." , haucht sie. Da lässt er sie kraftlos los und sinkt zurück in die Bettdecke. Sie beginnt sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und verflucht sich selbst, dass ihre Hände so zittern. Schließlich liegt sein nackter Oberkörper vor ihr. Sein Gesicht ist schlimm, aber die Narben auf seiner Haut, die von so vielen Schmerzen zeugen, sind schlimmer zu betrachten. Christine weint wieder, weint über all das, was ihm angetan wurde. Und ihre Tränen benetzen seinen Bauch, über dem die Rippen so sehr zu erkennen sind, dass man meinen könnte, man hätte einfach nur Leder darüber gespannt.

"Christine..." , er streicht durch ihre braunen Locken, "beweine nicht den armen Erik. Das sind Schmerzen vergangener Zeiten. Du vermagst sie auszulöschen."

Aus einem Reflex heraus sucht sie seinen Mund und er wehrt sich nicht. Nein, auch wenn es immer noch scheint als könne er es nicht fassen, genießt er es und lässt es geschehen, während das Streicheln über seine nackte Haut eine Gänsehaut entstehen lässt, die er nicht als unangenehm zu empfinden scheint. Christine streift ihre Schuhe ab und klettert komplett aufs Bett. Sie beginnt den entstellten Oberkörper mit Küssen zu überhäufen und genießt Eriks Seufzer und seine Anspannung, die allein sie verursacht. Sie hört, dass er weint, womöglich ist das alles zuviel für ihn, doch Christine weiß, dass sie keinen Fehler begeht. Sie nimmt seine rechte Hand in die ihre und küsst seine Fingerspitzen an Fingern, die auf makabere Weise an knochige Äste erinnern, so feingliedrig und lang sind sie.

"Liebst Du mich, Erik?" , sie kennt die Antwort, aber er hat es ihr nie gesagt. Während sie wartet, sieht sie ihm ganz tief in die Augen, die in der tiefen Ferne seiner Augenhöhlen gelblich zu schimmern scheinen.

"Mehr als alles auf der Welt, Christine."

Seine Aussage klingt schlicht, aber sie ist so rein und wahr, dass sie Christines Herz vor sehnsuchtsvoller Liebe zu ihm fast zerspringen lässt. Sie erhebt sich vom Bett und sieht augenblicklich die Angst in seinen Augen aufflammen, sie könnte sich einfach abwenden und gehen. Aber sie lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu und hofft, damit alles zu sagen, was gesagt werden muss. Ihre Unsicherheit macht sie schier verrückt, sie glaubt nicht, dass sie verführerisch wirken kann, wie auch? Sie kennt das Wort Verführung doch gerade mal aus den Opern, in denen sie so unzählige Male mitgespielt hat. Was ist echtes Begehren, Verlangen, wirkliche Liebe? Sie blickt in Eriks Augen und begreift. All das liegt offen da in seinem Blick. Schüchtern zwar und versteckt hinter Furcht und bitteren Erfahrungen, aber es ist da und es gilt nur ihr. Nach ein paar Schritten steht sie zwischen seinen Beinen. Ihr Herz rast, was, wenn sie etwas falsch macht? Aber woher soll er wissen, wenn etwas falsch wäre? Er ist genauso unerfahren wie sie, also ist es nicht schlimm unsicher zu sein, denn er ist es auch. Zitternd kniet sie vor ihm nieder, ihre Beine fühlen sich an wie Pudding. Zuerst die Schuhe, die Strümpfe...er macht keine Anstalten sie aufzuhalten. Ist sie sich überhaupt darüber im Klaren, wo das alles enden wird? Was sie in Gang setzt, mit dem, was sie tut? Wie sollte sie? Wie sollte sie etwas wissen von unkontrolliertem Verlangen, das ausarten könnte, wenn man es zu sehr provoziert? Sie weiß nur eins, sie muss Erik vertrauen und sie tut es, denn er ist nur ein Mensch, weder ein Engel, noch ein Phantom, nur Erik. Sie kniet jetzt vor ihm und legt sich so, dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust ruht, ihre Hände berühren seine Schultern. Für einen Moment schließt sie die Augen. Sie weiß ihren nächsten Schritt, aber sie muss die Kraft zur Überwindung finden. Ganz sacht spürt sie plötzlich Eriks Arme, die sich um ihren Rücken legen. Sie ist glücklich und er scheint es auch zu sein. So verharren sie eine Zeit lang, in der alle Uhren der Welt aufgehört haben zu ticken. Später kehrt sie in ihre knieende Ausgangsposition zurück und zieht ihn mit sich, so dass sie ihm sein Hemd vollständig ausziehen kann. Sie ist in der richtigen Position um ihr weiteres Vorhaben zu verwirklichen. Sie hat ein wenig Angst, wovor genau weiß sie selber nicht. Sie senkt den Blick, dort beginnt seine Hose und darunter verbirgt sich etwas. Etwas männliches, etwas, das Christine nicht kennt. Ein Geheimnis, das ihre Neugierde weckt und auf mysteriöse Weise ihre Aufmerksamkeit fängt. Es ist unübersehbar, denn seine Härte hebt sich stark von den restlichen Falten, die seine Hose um seinen viel zu schmalen Unterleib wirft, ab. Soll sie das Geheimnis jetzt lüften? Etwas in ihr reizt sie dazu, aber sie scheitert auf der Suche nach dem Ursprung dieses Verlangens. Sie ist einer undefinierbaren Panik nahe, als sie sich durchringt seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Ihr Atem geht schneller, ihr Herz rast. Ihre Hände sind feucht. Plötzlich rutscht sie ab, genau mit der linken Hand unter die Gürtelschnalle. Dort fühlt sie es ganz deutlich, es ist hart, unglaublich hart und verübt eine eigenartige Faszination auf sie. Fast im selben Augenblick jedoch lenkt ein fast schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen sie ab und im nächsten Moment wird sie von Erik grob zu Seite geschubbst, so dass sie unsanft mit dem Rücken zu Boden geht. Während sie sich mit den Händen abstützt, sieht sie wie er sich blitzschnell wie ferngesteuert vom Bett erhebt und Abstand zwischen sie beide bringt. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr bleibt er stehen. Auch er atmet schwer. Warum?

"Geh fort, Christine!"

Noch bevor sie sich aufrichtet, versucht sie, ihm zu widersprechen:

"Aber Erik, ich..."

"Geh fort, Christine! Jetzt!"

Seine Beherrschung brökelt und Christine bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun. Was ist passiert? Ist sie der Grund für seine plötzlich auftauchende Wut? Die zärtliche Stimmung ist fort und etwas undurchdringliches scheint zwischen ihnen zu stehen.

"Wenn Du ihn jetzt verlierst, ist es vorbei. Für heute Nacht und für immer."

Umständlich erhebt sie sich, dieses pompöse Kleid ist nicht dazu gemacht sich viel zu bewegen. Sie geht auf ihn zu und packt ihn sanft, wenn auch bestimmt an der Schulter und zwingt ihn sie anzusehen. Das Totengesicht weint! Es ist verzerrt zu einem noch groteskeren Anblick als es sonst schon ist.

"Erik, habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Doch er winkt nur ab. Durch seine pergamentartige Haut ist die Wirbelsäule ganz deutlich zu erkennen. Er sieht so zerbrechlich aus, denkt Christine, so verwundbar. Und er ist es, auf eine andere Art als es mit körperlicher Gewalt möglich wäre. Ungekanntes Verlangen und verzehrende Liebe können viel schmerzhafter sein als alle Qualen der Welt.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was Du anrichtest." , sagt er schließlich, nachdem er einige Zeit mit sich gekämpft hat.

"Nein, Erik," , gibt sie zu, "aber ich würde es gerne herausfinden."

"Christine, warum mit mir? Du wirst bald heiraten. Deinem Mann allein gebührt die Kostbarkeit Deiner Unschuld."

Dass er es so direkt auf den Punkt bringt, lässt Christine erröten. Er weiß ganz genau um ihre Absichten, er wusste die ganze Zeit Bescheid. Sie kommt sich klein und albern vor, ja beinahe lächerlich. Sie fühlt sich ertappt bei ihrem heimlichen Unterfangen. Aber sie darf jetzt nicht ihrer Scham erliegen, sonst ist alles verloren. Wie nur soll sie ihm verständlich machen, was sie zu ihrer Handlung bewegt; dass sie sich sicher ist, mit dem, was sie tut?

"Es ist das wertvollste, was ich Dir schenken kann," beginnt sie schließlich, "um Dir zu zeigen, was ich für Dich fühle, was Du mir bedeutest. Ich möchte es aus tiefstem Herzen. Denke nicht, dass ich einen Fehler begehe, den ich später bereuen würde. Wie könnte es ein Fehler sein, wenn ich Dich liebe?"

Ihr wird ganz heiß bei diesem letzten Satz, während er ihr wie ein geprügelter Hund in die Augen sieht. Er hat das alles gehört und es arbeitet in ihm. Schließlich dreht er sich ganz

zu ihr und nimmt ihre beiden Hände in die seinen.

"Ich liebe Dich auch, Christine."

Ein wohliger Schuer durchfährt ihren Körper.

"Erik, ich leugne nicht, dass ich ein wenig Angst habe. Es ist eine Angst vor dem, was ich nicht kenne. Aber ich vertraue Dir."

Er streicht ihr schüchtern über das Haar, ganz so als fürchte er immer noch, sie könnte unter seiner Berührung zusammenzucken oder davonrennen. Aber nichts dergleichen passiert, sie neigt sich ihm sogar ein Stück entgegen.

"Christine, auch ich habe Angst. Du bist noch jung, aber ich...sieh mich an! Ich bin alt und konnte ich Dir auch in so vieler Hinsicht ein Lehrer sein, nicht heute Nacht!" , er spricht ganz sachlich darüber und dennoch merkt man, dass eine unendlich traurige Melancholie in seiner Stimme mitschwingt. Dann aber lächelt er sie kurz an, zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend:

"Deine Angst kann ich Dir nicht nehmen, Christine, aber ich verspreche Dir alles dafür zu tun, dass sie unbegründet bleibt."

Sie weiß, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Jetzt sind die Würfel also gefallen, sie selbst hat die Entscheidung getroffen. Nein, von nun an gibt es wirklich kein Zurück mehr, denkt sie und ist sich bewusst, dass sie aus Eriks Oper zitiert. Kein Zurück, das stimmt nicht ganz. Sie ist sich sicher, dass Erik sie immer noch zu jedem Zeitpunkt gehen lassen würde, würde sie auch nur die kleinste Andeutung machen, dass sie sich geirrt hat bei ihrem Entschluss. Aber es darf kein Zurück mehr geben, um ihrer beider Willen. Würde sie jetzt gehen, so würde er daran zugrunde gehen, glaubt sie, und sie könnte nie wieder glücklich sein. Auch wenn sie Angst hat, vor dem, was ihr bevor steht, so rührt dieses Gefühl keineswegs von Widerwillen oder Zwang her, sondern einfach von Unsicherheit. Sie möchte Erik nahe sein, ihn streicheln dürfen, ganz so als wäre das alles normal, ganz alltäglich, oder besser: als würde es kein Morgen mehr geben. Sie löst sich mit der einen Hand aus seiner Berührung und zieht ihn sanft mit der anderen hinter sich her, während sie nicht ganz so entschlossen, wie sie es gerne gewollt hätte, auf das Bett zusteuert. Aber er folgt ihr noch untentschlossener. Vor dem Bett nimmt sie ihn noch einmal an beiden Händen und sieht ihm tief in die Augen, ganz so als wolle sie fragen, ob auch alles in Ordnung sei. Ihre Antwort ist sein liebevoller, dankbarer Blick, der noch nicht frei ist von Zweifeln, aber dennoch ihre Berührung herbeisehnt. Sie muss es jetzt wagen, denn sie darf nicht darauf hoffen, dass er den Anfang tut. Überhaupt ist es fraglich, ob sich seine Passivität überwinden lässt. Sie hat es in der Hand, sein eingefrorenes Herz schmelzen zu lassen. Sie senkt ihren Blick hinab zu seinem Oberkörper und beginnt erneut ihn zu liebkosen. Ihre weichen Lippen auf seiner Haut scheinen ihn fast verrückt werden zu lassen. Und sie erkennt, dass sie Macht besitzt, Macht über ihn. Er kämpft mit seinen Emotionen, versucht die drückenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Und immer wieder entweicht ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen seinen kaum vorhandenen Lippen. Es ist nicht lange her, da saß sie auf einem Stuhl gefesselt und fürchtete um ihr Leben, das das Phantom der Oper drohte enden zu lassen. Und jetzt? Das berüchtigte Phantom ist nun nicht viel mehr als Wachs in den Händen eines Chormädchens, denkt sie triumphierend. Und sie genießt es, was sie ihre Unsicherheit ein Stück weit vergessen lässt. Sie küsst sich weiter vor bis sie in die Region unterhalb seines Bauchnabels kommt. Dann hält sie inne und vollendet ihre bereits begonnene Aktion, diesmal klappt es besser, obgleich ihre Hände nicht weniger zittern als zuvor. Als Gürtel und Hose geöffnet sind, gleitet diese unaufhaltsam an Erik hinuter, dort ist nichts, was sie aufhalten könnte, er ist so unglaublich dürr. Christines Blick wandert mit der Hose, kehrt aber gleich zurück dorthin, wo das fremde Etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Es ist einfach unübersehbar und sie schämt sich etwas, dort so hinzustarren, aber es sondert sich so von allem anderen an Erik ab und weckt ihre Neugierde. Nur noch das letzte Stück Stoff auf Eriks Haut trennt sie vom Erkennen des Geheimnisses. Aber sie möchte warten, möchte die Spannung noch erhöhen, das Kribbeln in ihr noch steigern. Sie wartet ab bis er sich schließlich selbst von seiner heruntergerutschten Hose befreit und dann, dann dreht sie sich um und wendet ihm den Rücken zu. Demonstrativ hält sie ihr Haar hoch. Eine Zeit lang passiert nichts. Und Christine gerät mit ihrer Entscheidung nun ihm das Handeln überlassen zu haben schon ins zweifeln. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hat er ihr das Kleid zugeschnürt, nicht sanft, sondern mit roher Gewalt, dass sie verzweifelt versucht hat die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Doch jetzt herrscht angespannte Stille, während sie darauf wartet, dass er die Schnüre wieder lockert. Als sie schon fast nicht mehr damit rechnet, spürt sie doch noch, wie er die gebundene Schleife des integrierten Korsetts löst und das Kleid sich in der Rückengegend automatisch etwas entspannt. Sie spürt sein Zögern über das weitere Vorgehen.

"Hach, Christine..." , seufzt er schließlich, es klingt beinahe verzweifelt, "Darf ich Dich wirklich berühren?"

"Erik, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als das." , sie dreht den Kopf zu ihm, während sie das sagt und sieht ihm ganz tief in die Augen, dann wendet sie sich wieder ab und wartet. Eine kurze Zeit lang noch geschieht nichts, aber dann spürt sie seine Finger auf ihrer linken Schulter, die augenblicklich eine wohlige Gänsehaut auslösen. Seine zaghafte Berührung lässt sie angenehm erschauern. Christine schließt die Augen und träumt von seinem Mund auf ihrem Rücken, doch dazu kommt es nicht. Sie merkt, dass seine Hände nun mit den Schnüren ihres Korsetts kämpfen. Sie zittern so stark, dass sie es spüren kann, obgleich er nur hin und wieder versehentlich ihre Haut streift. Sie verliert sich in Gedanken, sehnt seine Liebkosung herbei, bis das abrubte Nachgeben ihres Kleides sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückholt. Reflexartig greift sie sich ans obere Ende des Korsetts, um ein rasches Hinunterrutschen zu verhindern. Ihr Herz pocht bis hinter ihre Stirn. Darunter ist nichts, wenn diese Hülle fällt, steht sie oben herum völlig nackt da. Verzweifelt sucht sie Eriks Blick, so dass sie ihm wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber steht. Er tritt sofort einen Schritt zurück als wenn er ihr sagen wollte "Ich tue Dir nichts". Seine Hände sind bis auf Brusthöhe erhoben und zeigen mit den Handflächen zu ihr. "Ich tue Dir nichts, ich bin nicht bewaffnet" drückt seine Gestik aus, aber das prangende Etwas in seinem Schritt, das auf seine ganz eigene Art bedrohlich wirkt, zerstört das Bild der Harmlosigkeit, auch wenn Erik das mit Sicherheit nicht beabsichtigt. Er muss registrieren, wo ihr Blick sich verfangen hat, im gleichen Moment merkt Christine wie eine heiße Röte in ihr Gesicht steigt.

"Also gut," , spricht sie sich Mut zu, "Erik würde Dir nicht wehtun. Und denke daran, es war ganz allein Deine Entscheidung."

Sie erinnert sich an an das Gefühl, das er nur mit seinen Fingern auf ihrer Schulter ausgelöst hatte. Ja, sie will mehr, sie will erfahren, welches Empfinden noch in ihr ruht. Angst hin oder her, es muss geschehen. Ganz langsam breitet sie ihre Arme nach unten aus und lässt Erik nicht aus den Augen, während das Kleid langsam zu sinken beginnt. Er sieht erstaunt aus und sein missgebildetes Gesicht ist von Ungläubigkeit gezeichnet, fast sieht es so aus als wolle er auf der einen Seite gar nicht erfahren, was sich unter ihrem Kleid verbirgt, auf der anderen Seite schlummert irgendwo am Rande der Wahrnehmung hinter all den anderen wirren Emotionen ein Verlangen, das er weiterhin zu kontrollieren versucht. Das Kleid gleitet an ihr hinab und fällt raschelnd zu Boden. Nun steht sie inmitten eines Stoffberges und bewegt sich nicht. Sie zögert kurz und überlegt, ob sie schützend die Hände vor ihre Brüste halten soll. Aber sie lässt es, nachdem sie Eriks Blick gesehen hat. Er ist voll von Begehren, Überwältigung, Gerührtheit, Ungläubigkeit. Erwartungsvoll wartet sie ab, während ihr Busen sich rasch hebt und senkt, weil sie so aufgeregt ist. Erik hebt plötzlich eine Hand und sie glaubt schon, dass er sie jetzt dort, an einer ihrer intimsten Stellen, die jetzt so offen vor ihm liegt, berühren möchte, nur um zu begreifen, dass er nicht träumt. Mit einer Mischung aus Angst vor der unsittlichen Brührung und der Neugier auf die Gefühle, die sie erwarten werden, steht sie ganz still. Aber es kommt ganz anders. Kraftlos streichelt er ihr über die Wange.

"Oh, Christine," , schluchzt er, "Du bist so wunderschön. Wie könnte ein Monster wie ich es jemals wagen Dich zu berühren...auf diese Weise?"

Christine greift nach seiner Hand und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sein Ohr zu erreichen. Ganz leise flüstert sie:

"Ganz einfach so."

Und mit diesem Satz führt sie seine Hand hinab zu ihrem linken Busen, unter dem ganz deutlich ihr Herz in wilder Aufregung schlägt. Für den Überraschungsmoment verharrt Eriks Hand dort, wo Christine sie hingeführt hat. Seine körperliche Kälte auf ihrer warmen Haut lässt Adrenalin frei werden, es strömt durch ihre Adern und entfacht ein sehnsüchtiges Feuer. Doch es dauert nicht lange und Erik hat seine Bewegungsunfähigkeit überwunden und zuckt zurück als hätte er sich an eben diesem verbrannt.

"Ich kann nicht, Christine..." wirft er zweifelnd ein.

"Wehr Dich nicht länger, Erik."

Mit diesen Worten schlingt sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsst ihn so leidenschaftlich sie nur kann. Es kommt nichts zurück, aber sie weiß, dass er es genießt, ihre Zärtlichleit in sich aufsaugt, sie fühlt mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Sie lässt ab von seinem Mund und schmiegt sich in einer sehnsüchtigen Umarmung ganz eng an ihn. Ihre nackte Haut auf seiner! Oh, welch ein Gefühl, Hitze und beinahe eisige Kälte, die aufeinande prallen und sich vereinen zu einer angenehmen Wärme. Ihr Busen an seinem Körper. Sie genießt die verbotene Berührung und spürt Erik ganz bewusst, fühlt ihn mit all ihren Sinnen. Seinen Geruch, seine Haut, sein stetiges, unkonrolliertes, überwältigtes Schluchzen, seine Hand, die plötzlich durch ihr Haar streicht. Und weiter unten spürt sie noch etwas anderes, dort, wo ihr Höschen ihre intimste Stelle bedeckt, dort ist es wieder, das harte, große Geheimnis. Sie fühlt es ganz deutlich. Es ist ein wenig befremdlich an dieser Stelle jemand anderen zu spüren, einen anderen Menschen, einen Mann! Unsichere, leichte Furcht paart sich mit neu erwachenden Gefühlen. Unbewusst drückt sie ihren Unterleib enger gegen das, was sich an seiner intimsten Stelle verbirgt. Sie passen zusammen, sie sind für einander bestimmt, so wie ein Schlüssel dazu bestimmt ist eine Tür zu öffnen. Sie beginnt sich an seinem Hals hinab zu küssen, wobei sie der Spur seiner Tränen folgt. Er lässt das alles geschehen und weint noch immer, er hat die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Küsse sind scheu und zaghaft, aber sie werden gewagter je tiefer sie gehen. Sie ist bemüht keine Stelle seines gepeinigten Körpers zu übergehen. In ganz mutigen Momenten lässt sie schüchtern zwischen den Küssen ihre Zunge über seine Haut fahren, was ihn ganz verrückt zu machen scheint, jedenfalls sprechen die wohligen Seufzer für sich. Auch wenn seine Passivität immer noch vorherrschend ist, so geben seine lustvollen Geräusche ihr doch genug Ansporn sich weiter vor zu wagen. Sie liebkost seinen Bauch, der unter den Rippen eine deutliche Wölbung nach innen macht, so abgemagert ist Erik. Als sie den Bund seines letzten Kleidungsstückes erreicht zögert sie und sie spürt, dass auch er voller Anspannung die Luft anhält. Noch einmal horscht sie in sich. Das Blut rauscht in ihren Ohren, ihr Herz pocht überall in ihrem Körper, aber ihre Seele sagt ja. Kein Zurück...Ganz behutsam zieht sie die Hose hinunter, immer bereit, erneut von Erik harsch zurückgestoßen zu werden. Doch nichts geschieht, während sie dabei ist sein Geheimnis zu lüften. Da ist es also, und Christine kann nicht umhin es anzustarren und ist sich dessen schamvoll bewusst. Es wirkt befremdlich, so groß und massiv, etwas furchteinflößend, aber auf mysteriöse Weise auch anziehend. Erik selbst scheint zur Salzsäule erstarrt zu sein. Sie schließt die Augen, weil sie seine Reaktion nicht sehen möchte, weil sie sich ein wenig vor ihr fürchtet und weil sie glaubt, so ihr letztes Bisschen Mut bei sich zu behalten, während sie fortfährt. Zuererst umrundet sie das längliche Etwas mit Küssen, ehe sie sich an es selbst herantraut. Ihre ersten Küsse auf seine intimste Stelle sind nicht vielmehr als ein Hauchen und doch lösen sie Gefühle in Erik aus, dass er krampfhaft die Augen zusammenkneift, fast so als hätte er Schmerzen. Als sie aber merkt, dass er keine Anstalten macht sie von ihrem Tun abzuhalten, wird sie mutiger. Ihre mündlichen Liebkosungen werden kräftiger, wissensdurstiger. Von Zeit zu Zeit nimmt sie Eriks Stöhnen, es ist eine seltsame Mischung aus Pein und Genuss, wie aus weiter Ferne wahr, so sehr ist sie konzertriert auf ihr jetztiges Tun. Als sie zum ersten Mal den Mut aufbringt, ihre Zunge erforschend über die weiche Haut gleiten zu lassen, packt Erik sie fest an beiden Schultern. Es dauert einen Moment bis Christine begreift, dass er sich nicht aufhalten will, sondern sich nur stützt, um seinen unkontrollierten Gefühlen standhalten zu können. Sie hält kurz inne und wirft einen Blick nach oben. Während er noch immer krampfhaft ihre Schultern festhält, sind seine Augen noch immer geschlossen und seine Atmung geht schwer und tief, ganz so als versuche er sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie ist unschlüssig, ob sie weiter fortfahren soll. Sie kann sein Verhalten nicht deuten, sie kennt es nicht. Doch die Antwort gibt Erik ihr selbst, indem er ihr unters Kinn greift und sie so zwingt, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Bitte hör nicht auf, Christine!" , sagt er und es klingt beinahe wie ein Flehen.

Da ist es wieder, das Gefühl von Triumph, sie ganz allein hat die Macht Erik dahinschmelzen zu lassen noch bevor der Morgen graut. Sie will mehr erfahren, noch mehr lernen in dieser Nacht. Ohne ein weiteres Zögern fährt sie fort, gewagter, experimentierfreudiger. Und Erik hält sie immer noch fest und hält die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, während Laute über seine schmalen Lippen kommen, die Christine Bestätigung verleihen, die sie antreiben immer noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Je intensiver sie Erik fühlen lässt, umso mehr erwacht auch ein fremdes Gefühl in ihr. Erregung! Ein nie gekanntes Kribbeln läuft durch ihren ganzen Körper, während sein Ziel nur an einer Stelle zu sein scheint. Sie wünscht sich nichts mehr als von Erik berührt zu werden, so wie sie ihn berührt, auf diese verbotene Weise. Aber sie kann ihn nicht danach fragen, es würde niemals über ihre Lippen kommen, also muss sie ihm zeigen, was sie sich wünscht. Sie lässt von ihm ab und augenblicklich öffnet er die Augen. Er starrt sie an, wieder mit jenem Schrecken in den Augen, der Traum könnte vorbei sein. Aber sie lässt ihn nicht lange zappeln. Sie packt seine beiden Handgelenke und erhebt sich gleichzeitig. Dann steht sie wieder vor ihm, küsst die Fingerspitzen seiner beiden Hände und sieht ihm ganz tief in die Augen. Ihre Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, was sie ganz besonders verführerisch aussehen lässt. Erik vor ihr verharrt in erwartungsvollem Schweigen, er fürchtet sich vor dem, was als nächstes geschieht, das fühlt sie ganz deutlich. Zweifel und Furcht nagen schmerzhaft an ihm. Sie führt seine Hände, lässt sie ganz zaghaft über ihren Körper gleiten, über Bauch und Hüften, dabei schließt sie genussvoll die Augen und hofft in ihrem Inneren, dass Erik begreift. Seine langen Finger entfachen ein Feuer auf ihrer Haut und doch jagen eisige, angenehme Schauer über ihren Rücken. Sie führt seine Hände weiter hinauf und er wehrt sich nicht, aber er beobachtet sie ganz genau, das fühlt Christine ganz deutlich, trotzdem dass ihre Augen geschlossen sind. Als sie ihren Busen erreichen, zieht sie scharf und tief die Luft ein, dann hält sie den Atem an. Wenn er jetzt erneut zurückzuckt, würde sie das nicht ertragen können, aber er tut es nicht. Sie führt seine Hände, so dass sie über ihre Brüste streicheln. Und obwohl sie es selbst ist, die die Bewegungen auslöst, erwacht ein verzehrendes Verlangen in ihr bei der Berührung seiner Finger. Noch einen Schritt weitergehen, noch etwas mehr riskieren. Die Neugierde befriedigen, das Gefühl erfahren, wenn er sie an ihrer intimsten Stelle berührt. Alles in ihr verzehrt sich danach. Sie lässt seine Hände los und ihre Arme gleiten kraftlos an ihrem Körper hinab, wo sie in Bewegungslosigkeit verharren. Noch bevor Erik irgendetwas tun kann, sieht sie ihm in die Augen und betet inständig, dass er versteht. Und er versteht, aber er fürchtet sich vor der Ausführung. Dennoch beginnen seine Hände ganz sanft über ihren Oberkörper zu streicheln. Christine lässt ihren Kopf in den Nacken gleiten und hofft damit ihr Wohlwollen zu seiner Handlung zu unterstreichen. Eigentlich will sie nicht mehr denken, nur noch fühlen, sich ganz dem Kribbeln in ihr hingeben. Wenn Erik doch nur endlich seine Scheu verlieren würde. Wie noch soll sie ihm verständlich machen, dass sie sich nach seiner Berührung sehnt? Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden, nimmt sie seine linke Hand und führt sie hinab, dorthin, wo ihr Höschen noch immer das verbirgt, wo die ganze Erregung ihren Ursprung zu haben scheint. Er stockt in der fließenden Bewegung, will seine Hand schon zurückziehen, aber Christine verstärkt die Kraft in ihrer Hand, sanft zwar, aber dennoch bestimmend, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es in Ordnung ist. Dann schließt sie wieder die Augen und erwartet seine Berührung voller Anspannung an ihrer intimsten Stelle. Und tatsächlich, er gehorcht ihr, ohne dass ein Wort zwischen ihnen gefallen ist. Die Finger, die sich ganz vorsichtig auf ihre bedeckte Scham legen, lösen eine kleine, vibrierende Explosion in ihrem Unterleib aus. Aber die Hand verharrt bewegungslos. Es ist nicht zum aushalten, alles in Christine schreit voller Erregung nach mehr. Wenn nicht bald etwas passiert, wird sie noch verrückt werden! Sie verstärkt den Druck seiner Hand auf ihre intimste Stelle und sieht ihn eindringlich an.

"Verwöhne mich, Erik!"

Das ist der Punkt, an dem sie ihr Denken ausschaltet. Entweder er begreift jetzt und handelt oder nicht. Sie fürchtet, dass ihre gewagte Aufforderung zu letzterem führen wird, aber wie durch ein Wunder lässt der Druck zwischen ihren Beinen nicht nach als sie ihre Hand fortzieht. Er bliebt konstant. Ihr Herz hat für einen Augenblick ausgesetzt, aber jetzt schlägt es umso wilder. Für einen winzigen Moment kehrt die alte Scham zurück, sich dort berühren zu lassen, aber das Verlangen nach eben dieser Berührung wiegt stärker als alle Zweifel. Sie genießt. Und als sich Eriks Hand in vorsichtige Auf- und Abbewegung setzt, glaubt sie den Verstand zu verlieren. Erik dreht sie kurze Zeit später behutsam um, so dass sie jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihm steht. Sein entstelltes Gesicht ruht auf ihrer Schulter und an ihrer Wange, seine Augen sind in genussvoller Ruhe geschlossen, während seine einfühlsamen Händen überall ihren Körper erforschen. Und dort, wo sie hinübergleiten, hinterlassen sie Spuren glühender Kohlen auf ihrer Haut. Sie greift mit ihrem Arm nach seinem Hinterkopf, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen, um endlich wieder seine Lippen auf ihren spüren zu können. Der folgende Kuss ist anders als alle, die es zuvor gegeben hat, feurig und wild, fordernd. Und ehe sie sich versieht, schlüpft Eriks Hand behende in ihr Höschen. Kein Stoff mehr, der die Berührung dämpft; der das Empfinden abschwächt. Seine Hand dort ist wie die Erfüllung eines lang herbeigesehnten Wunsches. Drängende Lust sucht ihren Weg, verlangt nach mehr. Während seine andere Hand ihren Busen verwöhnt, beginnt die eine mit der Vollführung kreisender Bewegungen. Und zum ersten Mal entweicht Christine ein lustvoller Laut, ein Aufstöhnen, das sie bislang versucht hat zurückzuhalten. Aber es scheint Erik nur zu bestätigen, denn sein Kreisen wird kräftiger, wobei es jedoch nichts von seiner Sanftheit verliert. Alles in ihrem Körper spannt sich an und sehnt sich nach Entspannung, nach Erlösung, die nur die absolut gesteigerte Leidenschaft bringen kann. Doch diese Entspannung ist noch fern, augenblicklich genießt sie die Erregung jeden einzelnen Muskels. Eriks zweite Hand verlässt mit einem Mal ihren Busen und gesellt sich der anderen hinzu, wo sie beide damit beginnen ganz langsam Christines Höschen abzustreifen bis diese nur noch ihre seidenen Strümpfe trägt, die erst oberhalb der Knie enden. Sie ist fast nackt, ein seltsames Gefühl diesen Zustand mit jemand anderem zu teilen. Seine Hände sind unbeirrt in ihrer Aufgabe, während die eine die From ihres Pos nachempfindet, wagt die eine sich auf der anderen Seite immer weiter vor, unterdessen berührt sein hartes Glied von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder ihre Pobacke, ganz so als wäre diese Berührung gar nicht so zufällig wie sie vielleicht hätte erscheinen können. Die vordere Hand findet plötzlich den versteckten Eingang, der so heimlich verborgen dort unten zwischen Christines Beinen ruht. Sie hält den Atem in erwartungsvoller Hoffnung an und lässt ihn erst in einem lustvollen Stöhnen wieder entweichen als einer seiner langen, dürren Finger sich Zutritt verschafft. Seine einfühlsamen Bewegungen wirken gekonnt, obgleich Erik niemals zuvor die Chance gehabt hatte, sie auszuprobieren. Ein zweiter Finger folgt und Christine glaubt, der Erregung kaum noch standhalten zu können, sie glaubt, etwas in ihrem Inneren müsste augenblicklich zerspringen. Die Enttäuschung ist ihr anzusehen als Erik seine geschickten Finger zurückzieht. Er lächelt etwas amüsiert. Er dreht sie zu sich um und führt sie rückwarts zum Bett, wo sie sich unter seiner sanften Gewalt nachgebend hinlegt. Er streicht über ihre Oberschenkel und zieht ihr langsam und elegant die Strümpfe von den langen Beinen. Jetzt sind sie beide vollkommen nackt, es steht nichts mehr zwischen ihnen. Christines Beine sind leicht gespreizt, während er erhaben vor ihr steht. Er ist schön, auf seine eigene fremde Art, sie musste nur lernen diese Schönheit zu sehen. Einladend spreizt sie die Beine noch etwas mehr, zeigt ihm so, dass sie bereit ist mit ihm das Intimste zu teilen, auch wenn sie keine wirkliche Vorstellung davon hat, was das tatsächlich bedeutet, sie weiß nur, dass es das ist, was sie am meisten begehrt. Ihr Herz macht einen Aussetzer als Erik sich vor ihr niederlässt. In erwartungsvoller Vorfreude wartet sie, was als nächstes geschieht. Sein Blick hat sich verändert als sie ihm abermals in die Augen sieht, vom geprügelten Hund ist nichts übrig geblieben, er wirkt wissend und überlegen. Wie konnte er von einem auf den anderen Moment seine Scheu und Unsicherheit abschütteln? Und Christine begreift plötzlich, dass, obgleich es für sie beide das erste Mal ist, sie jetzt wieder die Schülerin ist. Er besitzt Wissen, profunde theoretische Kenntnisse, es mangelte ihm nur an Mut und Möglichkeiten sie umzusetzen...bis jetzt. Ihre Gedanken verlieren sich als seine Zunge beginnt mit ihren Brustwarzen zu spielen und dann immer tiefer hinabgleitet bis hin zu ihrem Lustzentrum. Christine kann die sehnsüchtigen Seufzer nicht länger zurückhalten als er geschickt und ausgiebig ihre intimste Stelle verwöhnt. Sie fährt währendessen immer wieder durch sein Haar, krallt sich zeitweise sogar hinein, nur um der Anspannung in ihrem Körper ein wenig Ausgleich zu verschaffen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hat sie physiologisch so intensiv gefühlt wie jetzt, niemals! Seine Zunge fährt dort unten über sie, dringt in sie ein, dass sie unter ihr dahinschmelzen könnte. Abrubt erhebt Erik sich mit einem Aml und als er sich aufrichtet wirkt er furchteinflößend und zu allem entschlossen und Christine erkennt, dass, obwohl er nicht mehr weiß als sie, ihn seine durch das Alter gewonnene Lebenserfahrung und sein Wissen so handeln lassen, als wüsste er genau wie er vorzugehen habe, als wäre er sich über jeden nächsten Schritt absolut bwusst. Er spielt seine wissende Rolle ganz einfach überzeugender als sie, die jetzt nicht viel mehr ist als ein scheues Reh, dessen Leben ganz allein von der Gnade des Jägers abhängt, der sein Gewehr auf es richtet. Sie spürt, dass das eigentliche Ziel ihres gemeinsamen Liebesspiels nun nicht mehr weit entfernt ist. Obwohl die Erregung an jeder Stelle ihres Körpers Besitz von ihr ergriffen hat, fürchtet sie sich etwas als Erik behutsam aufs Neue beginnt ihre Beine zu spreizen. Während er sich vorsichtig über sie beugt, stützt er sich mit einem Arm ab, der neben ihrer Schulter das Bett berührt. Ihr Herz galoppiert. Wortfetzen umnebeln ihre Gedanken: Schmerz, erstes Mal, Blut...All das und noch viel mehr beunruhigende Details hat sie im Laufe der Jahre, in denen sie an der Oper war, von den älteren Balletteusen aufgeschnappt. Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass ihr erstes Mal dem Phantom der Oper gehören würde? Irgendwie erscheint ihr das augenblicklich als komische Tatsache. Wie neidisch waren die anderen gewesen als sie die Gunst des Vicomte auf sich gezogen hat, wären sie es jetzt immer noch, wenn sie die Geschichte hätten weiterverfolgen können? Christine lächelt plötzlich unwillkürlich, weil sie die einzige ist, die Erik kennen lernen durfte, die einzige, die hinter die Maske gesehen und einen Menschen gefunden hat. Nein, wohl niemand von den hysterischen Ballettratten würde sie beneiden, denn sie alle haben immer nur das Monster gesehen, aber sie hat den Mann gefunden, den sie liebt. Und sie weiß plötzlich dass, obgleich sie Angst hat, sie ihre Tat niemals bereuen wird, dass sie Erik liebt und für immer bei ihm bleiben möchte. Er sieht ihr plötzlich in die Augen, aus denen sich unmerklich eine Träne der liebevollen Zuneigung geschlichen hat. Sofort lässt Erik in tiefer Besorgnis von ihr ab.

"Christine" , beginnt er.

Doch sie lässt ihn nicht zuende sprechen, sie schlingt beide Arme um ihn und zieht ihn enger zu sich heran, so dass er jetzt fasst auf ihr liegt. Sie ist jetzt sicher, auch wenn Zweifel und Angst an ihr nagen, so sehnt sie doch nichts mehr herbei als diese innige Vereinigung aus tiefster Liebe. Sie nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen als sie sagt:

"Lass mich fühlen wie ich noch nie gefühlt habe, Erik!"

"Christine, wenn Du nicht willst, höre ich sofort auf..."

"Ich weiß..." , doch ihre Stimme ist nicht mehr vielmehr als ein Hauchen, schwerer als sich auf das Sprechen zu konzentrieren, wiegt die Berührung seines steifen Gliedes auf ihrem Venushügel, der den Druck auf ihr Lustzentrum ungemein verstärkt. Fordend reckt sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen.

"Ich vertraue Dir, Erik." , flüstert sie und sieht ihn eindringlich an.

Da küsst er sie so leidenschaftlich, dass sein Zungenspiel sie so gefangen nimmt, dass der Schmerz zwischen ihren Schenkeln als er ganz vorsichtig in sie eindringt nicht vielmehr als eine Ahnung ist. Und dennoch kullern zwei Tränen über ihre Wangen, aber sie lächelt ihn an und dieses Lächeln sagt mehr als tausend Worte. Erik küsst die Tränen fort, küsst sie überall, während er ganz zaghaft beginnt sich in ihr zu bewegen. Ein schwindelerregendes Rauschgefühl ergreift Besitz von Christine, lässt sie wie von ferngesteuert sich seinen Bewegungen anpassen. Als sie beginnt das Empfinden richtig auszukosten, wird sie fordernder, hebt und senkt ihren Unterleib kräftiger, dass automatisch auch seine Stöße kräftiger werden. Sie hält ihn ganz fest umschlungen. Und hat er auch vorher so stark gewirkt, die Schönheit der Gefühle überwältigt ihn jetzt. Sie werden eins in einem Augenblick, der wie die Ewigkeit selbst erscheint. Nichts um sie herum existiert, es gibt nur sie beide, keine Gedanken, keine Vernunft, nur das Fühlen und die rythmisch wirkende Bewegung. Nie wieder will sie ihn loslassen. Nach heute Nacht soll sie für immer ihm gehören, so wie sie ihm auch jetzt gehört. Sie wird bleiben. Alles in ihr spannt sich an, während sie sich ganz den Bewegungen und Empfindungen hingibt. Und auch Erik scheint mit seiner eigenen Anspannung zu kämpfen. Seine Stöße werden ruckartiger und unkontrollierter, während sich in ihrem Schoß eine unvermeidliche Explosion anbahnt. Alles in ihr schreit nach dem Ausbruch, der das höchste aller Lustgefühle bringen wird. Ihr ganzer Körper spannt sich an, wobei auch ihre Bewegungen unregelmäßig werden. Der Druck an ihrer intimsten Stelle ist so stark, dass sie glaubt, ihren Verstand verlieren zu müssen, und sie spürt, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, sich dem Gefühl der Lust ganz hinzugeben, andernfalls würde sie der atemberaubenden Erregung nicht länger standhalten können. Es beginnt zu zucken, dort wo sie ihn in sich aufgenommen hat; wo sein hartes Glied von ihr fest umschlossen wird. Die enorme Anspannung, die jetzt vor allem in ihrem Unterleib herrscht, ist wie das letzte Aufraffen ein riesiges Hindernis zu überwinden. Es folgt eine Explosion, die sie einen bislang krampfhaft zurückgehaltenen Schrei ausstoßen lässt, während eine heiße Erleichterung über sie hereinbricht und das Zucken sich verstärkt bis es allmählich weniger wird. Im gleichen Moment schafft auch er es, das Hindernis zu überwinden und sich seinem Zucken hinzugeben. Sie fühlt ganz deutlich, wie sein Glied in ihr noch ein winziges Stückchen anschwillt, ehe ein warmes ergießendes Gefühl sich in ihr ausbreitet. Sofort danach sinkt Erik auf sie hinab und ruht für einen Moment auf ihrem nackten Körper. Sein Atem, der zuvor stoßweise ging, beginnt sich zu normalisieren, genauso wie es der ihre auch tut.

"Ich liebe Dich, Erik." , flüstert sie, nachdem sie nach all den Gefühlen wieder klare Gedanken fassen kann. Da hebt er den Kopf und lächelt sie an.

"Und ich liebe Dich, Christine."

Noch lange bleiben sie so liegen, eng umschlungen und vereint. Irgendwann legt Erik sich neben sie.

"Ich bleibe bei Dir." , verspricht sie, kurz bevor ihr die Augen zufallen. Sie kuschelt sich ganz dicht an ihn, dann gleitet sie hinüber in die Traumwelt und ihr Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielt, verrät, dass sie auch während des Schlafens noch glücklich ist.

Erik schläft nicht, er beobachtet sie nur, während er das Geschehene versucht zu verarbeiten. Es war das schönste, was ihm je in seinem Leben widerfahren ist. Und doch weiß er, dass er niemals das Verbrechen begehen darf, sie an sich zu binden, selbst wenn sie es selbst will. Er könnte ihr nie ein solches Leben bieten wie der Vicomte. Keine Sicherheit, keine feste Unterkunft, nur ein Leben im Untergrund, ein Schattendasein, abseits vom wirklichen Leben. Nein, denkt er und es zerbricht ihm fast das Herz. Noch eine Weile genießt er ihre Nähe bis er sich aus ihrer Umarmung löst und lautlos wie eine Katze das Bett verlässt. Er kleidet sich an und versucht dabei so sachlich wie an jedem anderen Tag vorzugehen, doch so ganz gelingt es ihm nicht. Schließlich geht er hinüber zur Orgel und beginnt ganz leise zu spielen, ein kindliches Wiegenlied, so sanft und rein, wie es Christines Liebe zu ihm ist. Und glockenrein, süßlich und herzzerreißend über die Töne der Instrumentenkönigin erhebt sich seine Engelsstimme. Er singt für Christine, er hat immer für sie gesungen und nie wieder wird er sie erklingen lassen können ohne an sie zu denken. Er spielt die simple Melodie zuende bis die Orgel schweigt, seine Stimme aber klingt weiter über der Stille, die sonst durch nichts unterbrochen wird. Er schweigt erst als er wieder vor Christine steht. Ihr Atem geht ruhig, ihr nackter Körper, den sie heute Nacht nur ihm geschenkt hat, liegt geschmeidig vor ihr in den weißen Laken. Behutsam deckt er sie zu und streichelt ihr sanft über die Wange.

"Danke, Christine" , flüstert er, um sie nicht zu wecken, "Du hast mir das Kostbarste auf Erden geschenkt"

Sie liegt da, sie könnte ihm gehören, ganz ohne Zwang, ganz freiwillig, aber er weiß, dass es ein Fehler wäre, sie bei sich zu behalten, selbst wenn es das ist, was er sich immer gewünscht hat. Er darf jetzt nicht an sich denken. Und so lässt er von ihr ab und begibt sich zur Tür. Dort dreht er sich noch einmal zu ihr um und flüstert liebevoll und unendlich traurig zugleich:

"Ich werde Dich nie vergessen." , mit diesen Worten verlässt er das Zimmer und ihr Leben für immer.

Es dauert nicht allzu lange bis Raoul in das Zimmer gestürmt kommt und nach seiner Liebsten ruft. Er wirkt orientierungslos und durcheinander. Chrstine selbst jedoch erwacht erst als er sie aufgebracht in den Arm nimmt.

"Was ist passiert?" , fragt er hilflos.

Doch Christine antwortet nicht, sie muss begreifen, was augenblicklich passiert, es ist alles zuviel für sie. Achtlos rutscht die Bettdecke von ihr herunter als Raoul ein Stück von ihr ablässt. Seine Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen als er erkennen muss, das seine Christine vollkommen nackt ist.

"Was hat er Dir angetan?", er ist kurz davor seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

"Hat er Dir wehgetan, Christine? Ich bringe ihn um!"

Doch Christines Augen suchen wild das Zimmer ab, sie antwortet ihm nicht, versteht kaum, was er sagt, während er sie an beiden Armen schüttelt und so versucht, sie wieder zu sich zu bringen. Einzig und allein der Perser, der weiter hinten im Türrahmen stehengeblieben ist, scheint das Geschehene zu begreifen. Während er und Raoul in der Folterkammer eingesperrt waren, hatte Christine von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder leise gestöhnt und geschrien. Wäre Raoul auch vor Sorge fast umgekommen, dieser unerfahrene, treuherzige Junge, so hatte er selbst doch gewusst, dass die Schreie und Seufzer wahrlich anderswo herrührten als von zugefügten Schmerzen, aber natürlich hatte er nichts gesagt, das hätte Raoul wahnsinnig gemacht. Ohnehin war er beinahe darüber verrückt geworden, dass Christine nicht auf seine Rufe geantwortet hatte, nachdem das Licht ausgegangen war.

"Erik...?" , ist das erste, was Christine sagt, nachdem sie wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Und es klingt so sehnsüchtig hoffnungsvoll, dass es Raoul Wut und Enttäuschung gleichermaßen durch den Körper treibt.

"Das Monster ist fort, Christine. Keine Angst, ich bin ja da."

Er versucht sie in den Arm zu nehmen, aber sie stemmt sich kräftig dagegen.

"Wo ist er?" , fragt sie auf eine solch traurige, ahnende Weise, dass Raoul plötzlich begreift. Augenblicklich treibt es ihm Tränen in die Augen, all das Geschehene überwältigt ihn mit einem Mal so sehr, dass all seine gespielte Stärke in sich zuasmmenstürzt.

"Er ist fort, Christine. Er ging fort, nachdem er die Folterkammer geöffnet hatte."

Da wirft sie sich ihm in den Arm, zum ersten Mal wieder bei klarem Verstehen und weint wie ein kleines Kind. Und Raoul begreift, dass sie niemals mehr ihm ganz allein gehören wird. Ein Teil ihres Herzens wird immer bei Erik sein, ihre Stimme wird seine Lieder singen und ihr Körper wird sich nach seinen Berührungen sehnen. Er hat sie verloren, in dem Moment als er glaubte, dass ihre Liebe zueinander am stärksten war.


End file.
